The New Arrival
by PixieParrot
Summary: A new cleaning fairy arrives in Pixie Hollow but she can't clean. What is her true talent and will she ever fit in?
1. Prologue

Do you ever wonder where the seasons come from? Why fall comes before winter and spring comes before summer? Why the flowers bloom and the winds blow, how the ladybugs get their spots and the water flows downstream? It's not because of natural selection, light rays or all the scientific mumbo-jumbo. It's because of the fairies.

The fairies make the seasons go around. If it wasn't for fairies the mainland wouldn't be the same. The garden talents nurture all kinds of plants from the tiniest bud to the biggest oak. The fast-flying fairies create winds to move the leaves of the trees. The winter talents create the snowfall that blankets the earth in pearly white. The light fairies melt away the snow and make the lanterns glow and so on and so forth.

But how are fairies made? Where do they come from? Where do they go? Why, fairies are born from a child's first laugh. And all fairies eventually make their way toward Pixie Hollow.

On the second star straight on till morning you will see Neverland, where Peter Pan lives with his lost boys. But he's another story all together. If you fly past the vast, uncharted forests, beautiful (yet egotistical) mermaids and wild Indians you will come across a large clearing, surrounded by a vast grove of trees. You will find Pixie Hollow, where all the fairies live.

Here you will meet Tinkerbell and her friends, as they go on their daily adventures together. Look to the East and you will see the winter forest where the winter talents live and work. And, if you travel beyond the mountains, you will find an adventure waiting beyond your wildest dreams.

This story, however, isn't about any of those things. It's not about Fawn or Silvermist, or the great wonders beyond Pixie Hollow. This story takes place much closer to the world tree and focuses on a new arrival, trying to find her niche in the world...


	2. Chapter 1-A Little Chit-Chat

It was a bright and glorious spring day in Pixie Hollow. The butterflies were playfully tugging at each other's wings, the squirrels dug in the ground for the nuts they had stored in the winter-everyone was waking up from their drowsy slumber.

The fairies were particularly busy around the beginning of spring. Why, you may ask? Well, the yearly art festival was coming up and all of the tiny inhabitants were speeding around, trying to get everything set up for the celebration. Everyone, from the animal to the fast-flying fairies was pitching in, in hopes of kicking off spring to a rousing start.

Well, almost everyone. One particular sparrow man wasn't contributing to the colorful hullabaloo going on in Springtime Square. Rather he looked on with amusement at the sight of art talent fairies covered head-to-toe in paint and a group of performing talents trying to teach a chorus of bluebirds to chirp in sync, with little success. Occasionally the wind whipped his long, black hair into his eyes as he sputtered and pushed it back.

_Ugh._ He thought. _One of these days I really have to cut it…_

"Hey Fable!" The boy looked down to see Terrence waving in his direction. "Come on, I need your help!" Fable, happy to be away from the high winds, flew toward the ground. As he got closer he saw Terrence was holding up a banner with Tinkerbell between two saplings. In bold, blueberry paint it read "Happie Paint Festivial!" Being a storytelling talent Fable cringed at the misuse of grammar, but considering the fact that many of the fairies' areas of expertise didn't involve a pencil or a piece of paper he wasn't surprised.

"What do you need?" Fable asked as he landed on the ground. Terrance opened his mouth but was cut off by Tinkerbell.

"Does this look straight to you?" She huffed. Terrance looked at her and sighed.

"I told you, its fine-"

"No!" She fingered for her ruler and held it up. "See, it is off by exactly 2.3 notches!" Fable leaned back and squinted.

"I'm sorry Terrance but I'm going to have to agree with Tink on this one. You need to move it slightly to the left." With that Tinkerbell let out a triumphant cheer and stuck her tongue out at Terrance. The dust talent grumbled and adjusted the banner, as Tinkerbell made loud thumping noises as she hammered the banner into place.

"So…what are you guys doing for the art festival?" Fable queried as he started fixing his hair. At this Terrance's eyes lit up as he smirked.

"Well." He bragged. "You're looking at the fairy that is in charge of the art festival's fireworks show. Take that you light talents! Ha!" Tinkerbell stopped her hammering and glanced toward Terrance.

"Terrance, I don't mean to burst your bubble but you're a pixie dust talent." She said as she fumbled for another needle. "Last time I heard Pixie Dust talents could just distribute dust. That's it. Plus pixie dust is in limited supply…"

"_Was _in limited supply. Fairy Gary told me that there has been a surplus of it lately so I was allowed to use it for a few…other uses…"

"How are you going to launch the fireworks?" Fable inquired.

Terrance looked both ways and whispered "Between you and me it involves acorns, catapults and a few garden talent fairies!" Tinkerbell rolled her eyes.

"ANYWAY guess what the tinker talents are doing? You know how the art talents always have to mash their own paint? Well Clank, Bobble and I are building a machine that does the mashing for them!" Terrance gave Tinkerbell a skeptical look.

"Um…Tink…are you sure it won't splatter paint all over them instead?" He and Fable let out a few chuckles, making Tinkerbell's face grow to a slight tinge of red.

"It'll work this time! We have the measurements down to every notch. You'll see!" With that she looked over at Fable. "What are you doing Fable? Isn't it true that the storytelling talents have organized a story night at the Fairy Theater? Are you going to perform?" Fable nervously looked down.

"Um…yeah…actually I'm going to be sharing a story I wrote."

"Oh wow!"

"That so cool!" Tinkerbell squeaked. "What's the story going to be about?"

"Well I…um…I can't tell you, sorry."

"Awwwww. Why not?"

"Um…it's a tradition among storytelling talents to not reveal their stories until the performance-"

"THEY'RE HERE! THEY'RE HERE!" The three fairies looked up to see Iridessa flying crazily across the square. She stretched her arms out and yelled "A new arrival is coming!" The fairies looked at each other in excitement.

"What?"

"Really?"

"Yes!" Iridessa replied. "Vidia and the other flying talents are guiding them right now!"

At these words Springtime Square was engulfed in a frenzy. Fariries dropped their things and flew off in all different directions. Iridessa weaved through the madness and spotted Tinkerbell.

"Oh Tink, isn't this flitterific? A new arrival!" The light talent let out a nervous squeak. "Dear Clarion I just remembered! I'm on the welcoming committee for the light faries. Fly with you later!" With that Iridessa shot into the sky, leaving a few faint trails of rainbows behind her. Tinkerbell frantically hammered a few more nails and stashed her hammer in her tool belt.

"Where are you going?" Fable yelled over the noise.

"I just remember I'm on welcoming committee for the tinker talents. Fly with you later!" She took off to the sky too followed by Terrance, who yelled at Fable something about Fairy Gary. The story talent, remembering that he had drawn the short stick with the other storytellers and was assigned welcoming representative, brushed off his tunic and flew up into the sky toward the Pixie Dust Tree, hoping to grab some paper and help set up the ceremony.

_We haven't had a new arrival in a long time._ He thought. _I guess babies just aren't finding that many things funny anymore. _ As Fable got closer to his destination he couldn't help but wonder what the new fairy would be like. Would they be tall? Nice? A boy? A girl? He'd just have to find out for himself...


	3. Chapter 2-Revenge of the Feather Duster

A new arrival was a huge deal in Pixie Hollow. Whenever news of a new fairy came it spread like wildfire throughout the forest. For the fairies this meant a new companion, a new friend, an opportunity to feel superior for a few weeks. So it was no wonder that the large toadstools surrounding the pixie dust pool had already been completely seated before the new fairy had even arrived yet. There was a soft murmur in the crowd as a chorus of twinkling voices chattered excitedly. Fable, the lone representative of the storytelling talents, found himself wedged between the animal talents and the art talents. It was terribly uncomfortable for the art talents were still dripping paint and the animal talents had decided to bring some of the smaller woodland creatures with them, and they were making quite an uproar. He glanced over at the group of tinker talents and Tinkerbell gave him a sympathetic smile and a thumbs up.

However, everything in the room, from the fairies to the animals, grew dead silent when Queen Clarion strolled into the room. She looked toward the fairies and nodded and looked up to the sky as a leaf was guided along by a trio of purple-clad fairies. As soon as the petal landed safely on the ground, Terrence carefully took a cup of pixie dust and poured it over the leaf. All the fairies watched in anticipation as the leaf transformed into a young fairy. She had long, tangled red hair that hung in her eyes and a limp, leaf dress that hung loosely over her skinny body. She took her hands and parted her hair to show a freckled face and a pair of bright, purple eyes, scanning all the other pair of eyes analyzing her appearance. Fable immediately sympathized with the girl for her hair problems, thinking back to how much of a rat's nest his hair was on his arrival day.

"Born of laughter, clothed in cheer. Happiness has brought you here. Welcome to Pixie Hollow." Queen Clarion chanted while helping the young fairy up. "I trust your journey here went well?"

"Um…uh…I guess…" The girl looked up at the Queen's face. "Miss, what is this? What am I? Who am I?"

"It's alright little one." She murmured as she slowly spread the girl's wings. To her and everyone's surprise they came out with a large "POP!" making the Queen and everyone else jump a little. The young fairy didn't seem to notice though, she was more interested in the new things that had appeared on her back.

"Are these…wings? I can fly?" With that the fairy started floating up toward the sky, making fairies gasp and shriek. One particularly frail garden talent even fainted. The Queen quickly grasped the new fairy's hands and firmly pulled her down, narrowing preventing a disaster.

"She's probably going to be a fast talent fairy." Fable overheard an art talent whispering to her friend.

"No, she's has to be a tinker. She has that weird accent like most of the tinkering talents have." Fable quickly looked back to see that the girl had recovered from her unexpected flight and was now wondering about the many toadstools. She delicately touched a flower but it wilted. She grasped her hands around a lightning bolt but it dissolved. Fable felt a pang of sadness when the girl reached for piece of paper and it burned.

_I guess the storytellers can live without another talent for a little while longer. _The girl went from toadstool to toadstool, destroying all the items. Winds dissolved. A hammer was shattered. A pretzel unwrapped itself. Looking discouraged the young fairy walked toward a toadstool holding a ball of light. Suddenly everyone gasped. Fable, not being able to see what was going on since an animal talent and her frog was in the way, flew up a little. To his shock he saw that the feather duster on the toadstool behind the girl had started to glow brightly. Really brightly. However, despite the pleas and calls of the onlookers, she continued to walk toward the other toadstool. The feather duster, obviously craving attention, couldn't wait any longer. In a flurry of sparkles it shot from its peach like a projectile and SLAM! It hit the new arrival in the back of the head. The girl was in a daze for a few second then collapsed.

Everyone screamed as Silvermist and Rosetta flew out from the crowd. Silvermist repeatedly splashed cold water on the fairy's face as Rosetta pulled out a pouch of a green mixture and forced it down the fairy's mouth. After some coughing and sputtering the girl's eyelids fluttered open. At the sight of this everyone breathed a collective sigh of relief, happy that the second disaster that night had been averted. Queen Clarion flew over and picked up the feather duster, as Silvermist and Rosetta, after making sure that the girl was fine, reluctantly returned to their seats. The Queen bent down and handed the feather duster to the new fairy, who took it with a sense of bewilderment. She helped her up and addressed herself to the crowd.

"My cleaning fairies! Come forth to welcome the newest addition to your community-" She gave a quick glance at the girl and turned around back around. "-Sudsy!"


End file.
